Hybrids
There are many types of Hybrids between the different factions and races of people. Some of these hybrids have been recognized a separate entities due to either their significance or rarity. Common Hybrids Gamer-Furry Hybrids Gamer-Furry hybrids are one of the most prevalent groups of Hybrids. Created by the Protesters for Peace, they are generally shunned by both sides due to their hostile relations. Furry-Artist Hybrids Furry-Artist hybrids are a very common form of hybrid, with more coming out of the woodwork every day. The large amount of these hybrids have caused a rift between the Gamers and Artists, with some theorizing that the artists may join the USF. Gamer-Weeb Hybrids Thanks to their alliance and natural flow between the two, many of the forces in both factions are hybrids. These hybrids are further helped by adaptions to and from anime and manga. Dwemmer They are the mix of gamer and furry, unlike the normal mix, they're larger, with claws and fangs, great eyes and a large mane of hair down their back. It is unknown how these strange southern creatures are born. Given they're exclusively born in Void Hand territory, it is suspected that the reason for this relates to the strange monoliths they build for their God, Tarvon. Uncommon Hybrids Gacha-Gamer Hybrids Gacha-Gamer hybrids are a slowly increasingly group of Hybrids in which the Gamer in question is also a fan of Gacha Life. This has helped ease tensions between Gamers and Gacha. Furry-Brony Hybrids As the two used to be part of the same group, these hybrids used to be extremely common. After the Bronies split however, their numbers began to taper off, now being nowhere near their peak. Gamer-Soviet Hybrids Whilst not common, this type of hybrid is extremely stable . They are a combination of Gamers and Soviets. They are adept at fighting in all types of weather, but are notably better in the cold than the average Gamer. Rare Hybrids Multi-Hybrids Multi Hybrids are hybrids of three or more factions. Whilst some can handle it, these hybrids can be unstable due to directly conflicting genes. Gachaboos Gachaboo are a combination of the Gacha and the Weebs. They are very peaceful and tend to stay removed from any conflict that arises around them. They maintain friendly relations with both Furries and Gamers, but tend to stay on the gamers' side and are obsessed with anime, particularly Naruto. They send gamers ammo while they are not fighting. The only known one is Lpsgastly, and she HATES Furries and swears to protect the gamers with her LIFE. She almost died fighting but healed herself, fortunately. She is a Wolf angel and is extremely rare in her gachaverse, the Galaxo-Narutoverse. She is very mysterious and magical and uses her powers on espionage missions sent by the Gamer leaders. She is very good with her powers and helps other gamers to heal themselves. Her real name is Galaxy Otstutsuki. (Otstutsuki are from naruto all credits belong to masashi kishimoto) She also is a sergeant in the Gamer army and to show that she wears a Lavender and Pastel Cyan Military beret with the Gamers' crest on it. If you see a gachaboo with her colorscheme it is her. She is trying to restore the critically extremely rare Wolf angel in her Gachaverse while fighting. FurTubers FurTubers are Furries and YouTubers combined, They are very reputable, they can infect gamers, while having access to their own exclusive arsenals. Critically Endangered Hybrids Emo-Pop Fangirls Emo-Pop Fan Girls are very rare hybrids, as they are a combination of the Emos or E-Girls and K-Pop Fangirls. They are used by the USF troops in the Pacific and are extremely hostile to any Gamer forces. Scaladers Scaladers are a mix of both Scalies and Crusaders. They are disliked by both Crusaders and Scalies alike due to the mix between a Furry-aligned faction and a Gamer-aligned faction. Crusaders shunned them for being impure, but the Scalies found a use for them despite their disdain. Gachiets. Gachiets are a mix of both Gacha and Soviets. These Hybrids have been ordered by Soviets to be lined up and shot down. This is because Gachiets were deemed a mistake. In the Gamer-Gacha war, some Soviets were shipped off to help the Gamers. During this time, the Gachiet was created. Polandhumans Polandhumans are a combination of Polandballers and Countryhumans. These Polandhumans were rare, to begin with, for Polandballers and Countryhumans hating each other. Then, after Executive Order 1, all of these hybrids were to be hunted down and killed.Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Furry Axis